Tentación
by RociFri
Summary: Felicitó amargamente a los recién casados, y cuando abrazó a Ino, aspiró profundamente su perfume y palpó su espalda con vehemencia. "No me culpes a mí. Es ella. Es una maldita tentación".


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIAS:

Contenido +18.

Lenguaje vulgar (?

**.**

**_Tentación_**

**.**

**.**

Un quejido grave salió involuntario de su boca cuando las delicadas manos de ella acariciaron sus muslos.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —intentó contenerse, fulminándola con la mirada, pero fue totalmente en vano. Sus manos expertas se movían juguetonamente por sus extremidades.

—Apuesto a que lo deseas —rio inocente.

Él crujió los dientes, mirándola hacia abajo. ¿Cómo no desearla? Tenía ganas de tirársela allí mismo de mil maneras posibles.

—Estás loca.

La sangre le hirvió cuando la chica sonrió mientras bajaba el cierre de su cremallera.

—¿Quieres que lo chupe?

Ahogó un gemido y cerró los ojos ante el tacto de su piel en su falo. Era una mujer malvada, un maldito demonio, y tenía tantas malditas ganas de abrir sus piernas y follársela y hacerla gritar como nunca.

—Púdrete —rugió.

Era imposible resistirse.

La chica pareció no incomodarse por su forma tosca de hablarle, continuó masturbándolo por varios segundos. Se dejó tocar, ella tenía razón. Moría porque lo chupara.

Si no fuera por su hermano, ya se lo hubiera metido por la boca y se hubiera corrido en su cara para marcarla como suya.

—Vamos, cariño. Sólo un beso.

—Ino…

Fue como el bendito paraíso. Su lengua se enroscó en la punta de su pene, y se sintió en la gloria. Al diablo con las formalidades y lo demás, la haría suya cuando terminara de follarse su boca.

Quizás se follaría también sus tetas.

Sonrió de medio lado, tomando la rubia cabeza y empujando su miembro contra sus labios.

Había algo en su cara deformada por el placer que lo excitaba a poseerla sin detenerse.

—Itachi, eres mucho mejor que él…

**…**

—Despierta, Itachi.

Escuchó la voz molesta de su hermano menor y apretó los parpados.

Así que fue un sueño… El quinto desde hace una semana.

Itachi se hizo el desentendido. Todavía era demasiado temprano, para él las actividades diarias deberían comenzar después de las 10 de la mañana.

—Deja de molestar.

Le dio la espalda, con la sábana blanca alrededor de la cintura, pero su hermano persistió picándole en la cabeza. Itachi se quejó sin ánimos.

—No puedo creer que a esta hora sigas durmiendo. Si padre se da cuenta, quedará decepcionado de su gran prodigio —le aventó la almohada en la cabeza, solamente para fastidiarlo un poco más.

—Pues no le digas —su hermano gruñó en respuesta.

—Vístete, los invitados no tardarán en llegar.

Itachi abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose sobre la cama con un sólo movimiento. Dirigió una mirada rápida a su hermano; vestía ropa deportiva de color azul, y en su expresión seria distinguió un deje de confusión. Itachi carraspeó la garganta para despejarse, pasando los dedos por sus largos cabellos azabaches.

—¿Es hoy? —fingió desinterés, pero obviamente tenía una pizca de interés.

—Hmp. Por supuesto que no. Pero la familia llega hoy.

Su hermano frunció el entrecejo, como si aquella situación le resultara molesta. Y claro, para él también lo era.

—¿Entonces por qué el alboroto tan pronto?

—Sabes cómo es ella con estas cosas.

Elevó una ceja de forma discreta. Sí, ella era muy especial y meticulosa para ese tipo de cosas.

—Vaya, finalmente existe alguien que pudo domar tu frío corazón, Sasuke.

—Cállate, idiota.

Aunque trató de ocultar su sonrojo, Itachi sí alcanzó a percibirlo.

Su hermano se cruzó de brazos y lo maldijo con una grosería. Itachi rio divertido

—Quién diría que Ino fue esa mujer que te hizo cambiar radicalmente.

Itachi observó a su hermano chasquear la lengua, pero luego transformó su expresión dura a una de preocupación. Ciertamente, jamás creyó que viviría para ver a su hermano en una situación que lo hiciera parecer vulnerable.

—A veces siento que Ino está exagerando. Pero es tan testaruda y cabeza hueca.

—Lo hace. Después de todo, se casa contigo. No la culpo.

Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza e Itachi carcajeó.

—Te esperamos para desayunar —dijo antes de cruzar la puerta de su habitación. Itachi perdió los ojos tras su partida, asimilando todo.

Así que la boda de su hermano menor, ¿eh? Siempre vio a Sasuke como el chico introvertido, renegado, apático y sin sentimientos. De niño, Sasuke era un poco raro, diferente a los demás niños de su edad, tenía pocos amigos y en realidad era de los chicos que preferían jugar solos; de adolescente, Sasuke conservaba su personalidad antipática y egoísta, nunca le conoció ninguna novia, ni siquiera hablaba de alguna chica que llamara su atención; de adulto se convirtió en un ser más frío que el hielo. Nunca vio a su hermano como alguien que estuviese interesado en el sexo opuesto. Sí, llegó a creer que podría ser gay, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que parecía más bien asexual.

Hasta que la conoció a ella.

Ino fue la mujer indicada, la mujer correcta y la mujer perfecta.

No supo cómo le hizo, pero Sasuke era otro gracias a ella.

Y tampoco supo cómo lo hizo, pero no solamente logró conquistar a Sasuke, sino que a él también.

Itachi suspiró pesadamente, apartando la manta hacia un lado. ¡Oh, era de esperar! Esa mancha era la prueba de su sueño húmedo.

—Ino…

Maldita sea. La maldecía un millón de veces.

La conocía muy poco, pero al menos lo suficiente para comprobar que Ino era una mujer que conseguía todo cuanto se proponía, sin pudor y demasiado coqueta. Era el tipo de mujer que él aborrecía, con un cuerpo femenino y lleno de curvas, con una belleza exótica y llamativa. Era tan pretensiosa y tan caprichosa, que la aborrecía con sólo verla.

—Mierda.

Cuánto la odiaba a ella y a su forma tan peculiar de caminar, contoneando las caderas de un lado a otro, como incitándolo a tomarla y penetrarla. Odiaba sus senos perfectos y los escotes que usaba para provocarlo.

Era una mujer sumamente perversa, como una enfermedad.

Estaba contento por su hermano, pero también la quería a ella.

Sintió su miembro palpitar con fuerza. Simplemente pensarla provocaba deseos prohibidos, y tenía que terminar con ellos, porque era la futura esposa de su hermano menor.

¿Cómo sería follarse a la esposa de su hermano?

Con la mano se ayudó a descargar toda esa furia y repulsión que le provocaba, mientras la imaginaba desnuda, llamándolo.

**…**

La contempló sobre las piernas de su hermano, engarzada a su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente.

Sasuke estaba perdido en ella, tocando sus brazos con lujuria. Ino reía y le decía cosas al oído que ocasionaba que Sasuke frunciera el ceño y luego sonrojara, entonces ella volvía a reír con más intensidad, y toda la casa se llenaba con su risa maléfica.

En un instante, Sasuke besó desesperadamente el suave cuello de Ino y lo mordió con tanta intensidad que pensó que lo arrancaría. Ella se quejó y lo reprendió, diciéndole que no le gustaría llevar marcas el día de su boda, pero Sasuke la ignoró y apretó sus pechos, entonces ella gimió.

Los gemidos de Ino eran una música deliciosa.

Itachi no entendía la facilidad que tenía para ponérselo duro cuando apenas se había desahogado hace unos minutos.

Decidió que no era sano continuar como fisgón.

Tosió ruidosamente, y enseguida se encontró con las pupilas brillosas de la rubia antes de apartarse bruscamente de las piernas de Sasuke.

—Veo que ya comenzaron con el desayuno —exclamó, tomando asiento justo frente a Ino.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero tensó los hombros y los músculos de la cara, malhumorado.

El ambiente fue incómodo, incluso para él. Clavó los orbes directo en Ino y la examinó beber de su taza de café. Sostuvo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Paseó por su cabello, ligeramente despeinado, en su rostro y en sus labios que moría por probarlos. Era hermosa, no tenía duda. Y viajó por la línea recta de su clavícula y descendió por sus redondeados pechos, llevaba puesta una blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, y con la luz del sol se transparentaban un poco sus pezones.

Itachi rio cínicamente, sin importarle que Sasuke lo observara. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta su hermano del deseo que tenía por Ino? No, era poco perspicaz y muy torpe. Aunque para nadie era un secreto que Sasuke solía ser muy celoso en cuanto a Ino se tratara.

—Itachi, tus padres llegan esta tarde —habló Ino, y él se burló internamente. Sabía que la pequeña rubia no soportaba tanto el silencio.

—Está bien por mí —tomó su taza de café y bebió.

—¿Traerás alguna compañía para nuestra boda? —no supo descubrir el interés en su voz, pero supuso que lo tenía—. Me muero de ganas por conocer a tu novia.

—Los hombres solteros somos más exitosos. Lo siento, Sasuke.

El aludido arrugó la nariz.

—Yo lo siento más por ti, Itachi —agregó la platinada, batiendo sus pestañas—. Un hombre que no conoce el amor, no puede ser exitoso.

Itachi se sorprendió por su respuesta, pero en un instante se mofó.

Sasuke se puso de pie, clavándole cuchillos con la mirada para después besar posesivamente en los labios a Ino. Luego desapareció en el interior de la cocina.

—Deberías detenerte ya —dijo Ino cuando estuvieron solos.

—¿Detener qué? —enarcó una ceja.

—Lo que estás haciendo. ¡Eres muy obvio!

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se cruzó de brazos, sin despegarle los ojos.

—Odio las respuestas con preguntas —bufó—. No dejas de mirarme todo el tiempo. Justo ahora no te importa fingir que no ves mis piernas —colocó los brazos en jarra—. No le he dicho nada a Sasuke porque quiero evitar el inicio de una discusión entre hermanos. Sin embargo, ayer estabas espiando mientras me duchaba.

—No sé de que hablas. Eres la prometida de mi hermano.

Ino asintió y señaló el anillo en su dedo.

—Soy la prometida de tu hermano —repitió para corroborar—. Yo amo a Sasuke.

—No puedes asegurarlo hasta que hayas estado conmigo —susurró.

Ino se le quedó viendo fijamente y se acercó a él.

—Entonces, demuéstramelo.

Lo tomó por el borde de su camiseta y aproximó sus cuerpos. Ino mojó su dedo índice y lo palpó por su lóbulo derecho. Itachi se estremeció.

—Sasuke es mi hermano.

—¿Te vas a arrepentir? —comenzó a acariciar su cuello y a depositar pequeños besos alrededor. Itachi quedó casi congelado—. Me deseas tanto como para enloquecer.

—Deseo estar entre tus piernas.

Ino sonrió satisfecha. Itachi la besó con desesperación y jugó con su lengua un par de minutos, apretando las nalgas de Ino y pegándosele. Ino se retorció en sus brazos cuando sintió el bulto en su vientre.

La besó y mordió su oreja, bajando los tirantes para dejar sus pezones al descubierto. No esperó más tiempo para besarlos y masajearlos, aprisionando los botones rosas con sus dedos, y pellizcándolos.

—¡Ah, Itachi! Tus besos son tan ardientes.

Gritó al ritmo del éxtasis. Tuvo que taparle la boca para evitar que Sasuke los escuchara, pero Ino se entretuvo lamiendo su palma.

Acarició el interior de sus bragas, metiendo dos dedos en Ino.

—Eres tan perfecta —susurró en su oído—. Te haré solo mía.

—Itachi —chilló.

—¿Itachi?

Entornó los ojos y notó a Sasuke hablándole a milímetros de él.

—¿Qué?

—Ino preguntó si llevarás compañía —gruñó.

Itachi parpadeó varias veces, esperando que los presentes no notaran su desconcierto. Fue necesario más de un minuto para regresar a la realidad y percatarse de que soñaba despierto, de nuevo, con el miembro erecto y ardiéndole.

—No.

Hubo un silencio e Ino le miró con disgusto.

—Me iré primero, cielo. Necesito cambiarme para cuando lleguen tus padres—besó tiernamente a Sasuke y se fue.

**…**

No podía sacársela de su cabeza. El día de su boda, Ino usó un vestido blanco que ajustaba muy bien su figura, despertando fantasías salvajes hasta dóciles. Él no era un hombre detallista, no le gustaba andar con cuentos; pero con Ino podía intentar mandar cubrir una cama con pétalos de rosa y permitirse ser un poco suave al momento de hacerla suya.

Chasqueó la lengua. ¡Qué locuras!

Ino era su tortura.

Bebió un poco de vino. Tenía que quitársela de algún modo, y por ahí decían que el alcohol era la cura perfecta para el olvido.

Tomó un largo trago.

Nunca quiso aceptarlo, pero desde que Ino llegó a esa casa, toda su vida fue como un infierno. ¿Qué tenía Sasuke que ella no podía ver en él?

Tenía deseos, y no solamente carnales. Sasuke no tendría que estar allí, besándola y tomando su mano, sino él. Él era el indicado para ella, le enseñaría a no ser tan coqueta, a no jugar con su mente y a comportarse más como una dama.

De lejos miró a Sasuke besarla en los labios, y ella "discretamente" tocó su entrepierna. Qué idiota.

Tomó otra copa más. Ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuántas, pero a esas alturas ya estaba un poco ebrio.

Felicitó amargamente a los recién casados, y cuando abrazó a Ino, aspiró profundamente su perfume y palpó su espalda con vehemencia. Qué más daba si la acorralaba en ese mismo momento y la besaba frente a Sasuke, frente a sus padres y frente a los invitados.

Pero no lo hizo.

**…**

Encorvó su espalda cuando la penetró de una sola estocada, sin compasión.

Podía ver sus senos rebotar con cada embestida, y las uñas violetas encajarse en su espalda, dejando rasguños rojos.

Todo su cuerpo desnudo era digno de una diosa de la antigua Grecia.

Los gritos y el sudor se hicieron presentes en la habitación. Y el sonido de la humedad de sus genitales chocando se le antojó grotesco pero apasionante a la vez.

Su boca se apoderó de los montículos, mamando como si no hubiera mañana.

Desde el punto en el que se encontraba, conseguía apreciar a la perfección el líquido que brotaba de su unión. Se lamió los labios.

Llevó su mano a su miembro y se ayudó con la imagen de Ino contorsionada por el placer, concentrándose en la "O" perfecta que sus labios formaban cuando llegó al clímax para él llegar al suyo, imaginando que su semen corría por cada uno de sus pliegues, viniéndose también en su bonito rostro, imaginando que era él quien penetraba a Ino y no su hermano menor.

**…**

—Ino y yo nos mudamos mañana.

Giró la cabeza hacia él, pero de inmediato regresó a sus actividades, restándole atención.

—Me parece bien.

Sasuke se paró de frente y lo capturó por los hombros, desafiándolo. Su hermano no era tan alto a comparación suya, cómo es que Ino pudo fijarse en Sasuke y no en él.

—Eres un maldito enfermo.

—¿Qué? —estaba confundido con sus palabras.

—¿Creíste que no me di cuenta? Cada vez que ves a Ino la desnudas con tus ojos.

Itachi se inmutó. Tenía palabras para todo, pero para responderle a su hermano no.

—Sasuke…

—Estás enfermo —lo soltó de pronto y sacó una bolsa que colocó de forma brusca frente a él—. ¿Qué hacía esto en tu cuarto? ¿Te pajeabas?

Contempló la ropa interior de Ino. Se acomodó el cabello oscuro y masajeó sus sienes.

¿Su hermano quería la verdad? Le contaría todo.

—No me culpes a mí. Es ella. Es una maldita tentación.

—Es mi esposa —recalcó.

—Y fue mía antes de conocerte. Ino me perteneció primero a mí.

.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**NA: **

Gracias por leer!

(Recientemente cree una pagina en fb, agradecía enormemente que le dieran like. Me buscan como: RociFri).


End file.
